Our First Time
by hira-nera
Summary: Cagalli's eyes quickly turned wide and it was as if there was a light  bulb lighted on her head, she reached for both his hands and happily said  "HEY!You are one of the guests,so you must be some royalties' kid,right? I can  actually end up marrying you!


**Our First Time**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed .

_Nareiya-chan XD, thanks thanks thanks :')_

_..._

"OH NO NO NO NO!"

The eight year old Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, shrieked in horror. She was at the mansion's back garden, at a very secluded place where she always plays every day. Her party dress, even though she hated it to death, has been ruined, being plastered with mud all over it. Her face and hair were not excluded too.

She had been searching for her precious Haumea necklace, which she found missing from her neck after playing with her pets. Now, she was freaking out since in about half an hour, her father would introduce her to the guests of honour, with all the top guns and reporters present.

Cagalli quickly ran to find Mana and she accidentally fell down in the process. When she got up and tried to balance herself, she noticed three young boys around her age talking lively behind the bush. They looked very smart and classy so she assumed they must be some politicians' or any royalties' children.

She was about to just walked away until she heard that apparently, they were talking about someone.

They were talking about the Princess of Orb.

"_Me?"_

She didn't mean to eavesdrop but curiosity totally kicked in so she ended up trying to listen to them.

"–I don't know whether I'll be excited to meet the princess or not!" a very good looking boy with blonde hair sighed and bend down to tie his shoe lace.

"Oh Dearka I know that feeling. I know I won't! Honestly, she's a natural and I bet she's stupid." a smug-looking boy with silver hair sarcastically laughed.

Cagalli was aghast by that statement and she silently cursed the boy. One more comment from him and she'll gladly knock the living daylights out of him! That was such a racist statement. She was not used to that kind of statement because in Orb, everyone treats each other equally regardless of their genetic type.

" Yzak, not all naturals are stupid you know," to Cagalli, that boy – whose regal aura stands out more than the rest, stated matter-of-factly. The blue haired lad then continued, "My mother said that we shouldn't underestimate them and we should respect them too."

His statement made little Cagalli felt warm inside and she slightly beamed.

"Athrun, you are not serious, aren't you?" the boy who Cagalli now officially loathe, that went by the name Yzak, dramatically chuckled.

Cagalli raised her eyebrows and she really disliked the boy now.

Dearka also laughed and said "Plus, since she's a natural, I bet she's ugly. How can a princess be ugly? Aren't princesses, like what we read in the books are supposed to be all beautiful and perfect?"

Athrun sighed and rolled his eyes but Yzak nodded to Dearka in agreement, "And like I said, she's sure going to be very weak, stupid, crybaby and yep, stupid-OW!"

Yzak's talk was abruptly interrupted because he was wincing in pain now. Someone just threw a small stone at his head. All three of them looked at the direction of where the stone came from and they were surprised with a girl's presence.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS STUPID, STUPID! Who do you think you are? Super ace coordinator?" she was now fumed with anger.

Her cheeks were puffed and red in colour. She couldn't take it anymore. She reached her limit when they mentioned the word _crybaby._ She truly abhors that word.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Yzak exploded and pointed an accusingly finger at her while she just glared at him.

Dearka easily shrugged and replied confidently, "As a matter of fact, we are. May I know who are you, and why are you so mad at us?"

Athrun cut him and quickly apologized, "We are really sorry, we didn't mean to say mean stuff about Orb's princess. Are you a friend of hers?" He shyly inquired. Being an only child, he was not used to be around girls.

All the boys, looking at her, wouldn't even suspect that she's the Princess of Orb, not with her current appearance of course.

"I'm, um..." she was contemplating to use the word she despised so much –princess. She _really_ hates that term. You can bet that she will surely hunt the person who invented _this_ evil term.

Yzak observed her sceptically and smugly pointed out, "Look, even her friend is like this! Imagine her."

"YOU BRAT-!" He really touched her nerves and she was ready to pawn him. However, a voice calling for her made her stop.

"CAGALLI!"

That was her father's voice and she shrieked in horror.

"Cagalli?" The boys chimed and they felt that name was really familiar.

"OH SHOOT!" she was scared. She didn't want to get caught red handed after ruining her party dress by her father. She ran quickly to find Mana and left the three boys dumbfounded.

"That... was weird. Oh well, let's go inside shall we?" Dearka laughed and walked back into the manor and Yzak and Athrun followed suit. Though that sudden ordeal with the unknown girl was over, Athrun still was trying to search in his memory for that familiar name.

After they were inside the ball room, he saw his mother talking to a group of ladies and he politely waited for her. After she finished mingling with the group, he called for his mother's attention. She smiled at him and excused herself.

When she was alone with him, Athrun asked her the very question.

"Umm, mother, do you remember earlier when we were in the car, you mentioned the princess' name? What was her name again?" he shyly asked because he knew that when his mother told him that, he was busy maintaining his pet robot.

Suddenly, the ballroom went dark and the spotlight was focused at the main stairs. Everyone had their full attention to the Chief Representative of Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha, hand in hand with his daughter, the Princess of Orb walking slowly, gracefully down the stairs.

When the announcer announced her name, among others, three particular boys gasped in surprise as the memory came crashing.

Every single person in the room murmured and gushed of how pretty the princess is.

Athrun was really shocked with what he is seeing now. That was definitely the girl from before. However, her appearance is totally different now.

The princess in front of him now was like a living doll. Her skin was really fair and glowing. She was undeniable really elegantly beautiful with the perfect yellowish-milk dress. Her hair was cutely tied with a red ribbon. She looked really regal with the way she smiles and how her long eyelashes flicked when she looked up.

Noticing her son's shocked facial expression, Athrun's mother beamed and asked him, "Athrun darling, the princess is really pretty, isn't she?" she firmly placed her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that he can tell her what was bothering him for the time being.

Athrun was still speechless. Feelings of guiltiness came rushing over him as he felt really bad as now he understands why she looked really hurt with Yzak's and Dearka's words.

The princess deserves an apology. Pronto.

After that, he dashed to search for his two friends but to no avail. He sighed in disappointment and suddenly, he saw the blonde hair with red ribbons princess walk outside to the garden. Athrun quickly trailed her and when they were outside, he called for her.

"Princess!" he called for her attention. The girl stopped on her track and turned around with an annoyed face which after looking at him, her face softened a bit.

Still, she pouted and sternly warned, "Don't call me princess!"

Then she walked away in hurry, leaving him clueless. Athrun was not about to give up so he quicken his pace and managed to reach beside her.

Cagalli was surprised with his speed but quickly turned her head away. She didn't have a clue on why this boy is following her.

She continued walking with a fast pace and managed to reach to her destination. The place where she misplaced her necklace.

"Umm, I'm really really sorry...!" Athrun burst out. He then looked down, embarrassed with her stare.

She was speechless and delighted to see that this boy, even though he's a coordinator, seemed to be very humble.

Cagalli happily smiled at him and said, "Its okay! I'm used to it. Plus, I heard everything. You defended me so you do not need to apologize at all."

Seeing Athrun was still present, she took the chance to ask for his help, "Actually, do you mind helping me? I lost this really important red-stone necklace!"

Athrun gasped in surprise as he noticed Cagalli began to tear up. He is not used to see anyone cry, especially girls. "Please don't cry! I'll help you!" he smiled gently at her. She nodded and they started their search.

However, luck was not at their side. They still failed to find the necklace. Cagalli told Athrun that it was okay and she thanked him anyway while wiping her tears.

She then bent down and sat beside the bud of flowers. This is like her favourite place at the whole manor. She gets to play with the cats and rabbits. However now she's disappointed that none of her pets were around.

"Usually my pets are here to cheer me up but I guess they are asleep..." She told him as she saw he looked clueless when she searched around the bush of red roses.

She then smiled at him and decided to lie down and just enjoy the sky today. She closed her eyes, expecting the boy to leave soon.

Athrun was captivated with her smile and was serenaded by the peaceful view in front of him. He still felt unsatisfied and felt sad for her. He then grinned and took out something from his pocket and threw it to the princess.

Cagalli who was about to sleep suddenly felt ticklish. Something was moving on her stomach. She abruptly rose up and shrieked in fear.

She then saw a tiny... crab? The red crab which was bounced off her body earlier, now on the grass, looked at her and excitedly danced.

Her eyes turned wide and she unconsciously giggled and she quickly grabbed the crab and observed it with pure curiosity. She then noticed that it is not the real one, but a mechanical one. She was in awe.

Athrun was completely amused with her reaction and let out a sincere laugh. Athrun's laugh broke her stupor and she accidentally let it fall. That earned them a slight crack sound. She looked at the fallen robot and was horrified and extremely scared. Athrun bent down and lifted his robot and observed it swiftly.

Noticing her frozen state, Athrun smiled and assured her, "It's okay, it's not broken." He immediately took out his mini screwdriver out of his pocket and started the minor work.

"R- really...?" she nervously stammered. How on earth did he still willing to smile at her after what happened?

"Yeah, don't worry! It will only take a few minutes." He sat down and continued his work.

She quickly sat beside him but it is a bit too near to Athrun that made his face turned red.

Oblivious to his blush, she excitedly asked, "Did you make this?" She was obviously amazed with this boy.

"Its... kinda like my hobby. I enjoy creating robots." He answered nervously, as he could swear he could actually smell her hair. But somehow, unlike other girls, he feels really at ease with her. However, at the same time, she can make him go red and blushes like a tomato. He wondered why.

"Wow, that's really impressive of you! Hey! Do you ever think of making a bird? Don't you think it's really cool? You can make it fly and we can call it 'Tori'!" She clasped her hands, jubilant with the idea.

Athrun's eyes turned wide and he stared at her. But nothing came out from his mouth.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes. Is he mocking her idea?

Sensing the tone of her voice, he quickly explained, "No, it's just that, my best friend, Kira, also has the same idea like you, princess! He was also very enthusiastic about it!"

"Ehhh, that Kira has a good taste then! Like me!" Cagalli cutely exclaimed. "And don't call me princess!" she glared at him.

Athrun couldn't help it but laughed whole-heartedly. He really thinks that this girl is really something... different. In a good way.

Athrun then continued his work, "Umm... then... what should I call you then...?" He asked shyly.

"Eh?" she was surprised with the sudden question.

"Why do you not want me to call you princess? Is there a reason?" he really curious on why she hated the term so much. He assumed every girl in this world would want to have her title.

She was contemplating to tell him. "You will think it's a stupid reason!" she pouted.

"I won't." He answered her seriously as he stared straight to her eyes, "I promise."

She blushed and looked down immediately. No male apart from her father and Kisaka ever managed to gain her complete trust.

"You do read fairytales books right?" she asked.

He just nodded a yes, wanting for her to continue.

"Well, like what your friend said earlier. All the princesses in the book are deemed to be... well, perfect! Super pretty and graceful and all proper! AND IM SO NOT ONE!" she wailed while she waved her hand lazily.

"Plus, I hate it when every time I wanted to play sports with the boys at school, they would tease and mock me, saying that a princess shouldn't play such activities! Even the teachers supported them! And all the girls kept on asking why won't I play doll house with them!" she shuddered at the memory of watching her schoolmate, Allster-something teaching the girls how to use a lip-gloss. She swore that she will definitely change the meaning of _princess_ in the dictionary!

Athrun just kept on nodding at her every story. He indeed felt pity for her. And here he thought that princesses all have no problems with their life.

Suddenly she looked so sad, "And... I know that one day, I will be forced to marry some boy that I never even like..."

"Really!" Athrun asked, shocked by her statement.

"Yeah, I heard that princesses always have to be engaged with some powerful royalties' son. I am confident that my father must have already found one for me..." she twirled her finger through her hair, making her ribbon fell off to the grass.

Silence ensued and Athrun turned guilty by every minute, he then slowly spoke, "It's okay! You won't end up getting married to a boy you don't like!" he wondered why he sounded so confident with his assurance.

She titled her head and giggled, "Why? How come you sound so confident?"

He slightly blushed then he just answered, "I just know it. Anyway, your father seemed to love you very much and I'm sure he won't let it happen!"

"And what if my father is captured by some evil witch?" she countered jokingly while laughing.

"Then... I will come and save you!" he exclaimed while gesturing as if he was holding an invisible sword which made her laugh more. He was relieved to see her laugh.

Then, it seemed that luck was at their side again, he saw something shining at the bush behind her. He quickly went there which startled Cagalli. He took the object and showed it to her.

"Hey! You found my necklace!" she was so happy that she immediately went and hugged Athrun, who almost got a cardiac arrest by the sudden form of affection. He flushed with embarrassment though he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much-!" she then pouted and asked quickly, "Whatsyournameagain?"

"Sorry?" Athrun honestly didn't get to catch her words, plus he was still trying to cool himself, he was confident that his face is still red in colour now.

She beamed and asked again, "What is your name, my prince?" she teased with a grin.

All Athrun's effort to cool himself went into the drain as he blushed again and again. This girl is really not good for an eight year old Athrun's poor heart. He then smiled a boyish grin, "Athrun. Athrun Zala."

She simply nodded and instantly wore her necklace back. "This is a haumea stone... My father gave this to me. He said that it would protect me. And he said when the time comes, I would also find someone special to give it to."

"You have a very loving father." Athrun complimented. "And I'm sure you will find someone special too."

Cagalli's eyes quickly turned wide and it was as if there was a light bulb lighted on her head, she reached for both his hands and happily said "HEY! You are one of the guests, so you must be some royalties' kid, right? I can actually end up marrying you!"

Athrun cutely blushed and his eyes were covered with his bangs. He was too speechless to react.

Suddenly, Yzak and Dearka came and went all "OH MY ATHIPOO HAS A NATURAL GIRLFRIENDDD~" and laughed wholeheartedly. Dearka laughed so hard and exclaimed, "I would never ever date a Natural!"

Athrun was startled and when he realized who they were, he just sighed.

"WHY? ARE YOU TWO JEALOUS? You should find one too! But I doubt anyone would want boys like you two!" she pulled out her tongue with a very un-girly-like.

"MUM SAID THAT GIRLS SHOULDNT DO THAT!" Yzak looked really shocked, disgusted with her manner.

"AND YOU ARE A PRINCESS OH LORD! My praise just now went into the drain!" Dearka dramatically looked very disappointed.

"LIKE I CARE!" embarrassed and mad, she pushed Yzak and when he was about to fall, he pulled Dearka too and both of them lost their balance and fell down to the mud.

"uwa... UWAAA!" both of them started crying and ran inside the manor perhaps to find their parents.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect them to cry!" she gasped and looked shocked. But few seconds later she smiled and touched Athrun's hand, which made him nervous, "So, I want to try playing with Kani!"

"Kani?"

"Your cool crab robot! Thats the name we gonna call it! Kani is really really cool! I want to try putting it on sands! Let's see how it walks!" she exclaimed excitedly, Athrun couldn't help but be entranced with her smile.

"Come on!" she pulled him with her and started to dash. While running with her, Athrun laughed whole-heartedly and thought that apparently, not all princesses are like what he read in fairy tales books.

And, he kind of like _this _princess, a lot.

He turned sullen when he thought that after this event, he wondered when he will meet her again.

However, a lot of things happened.

With wars and death of loved ones,

They totally forgot about the whole meeting.

Luckily, eight years later, they actually met each other again, but at very different place.

At a very different situation.

They were sixteen. Both stranded on an island and get to meet each other again.

And with destiny in their hands, they did end up with each other as lovers in the future.

**THE END!**

**...**

YEAY! Another one-shot finished! YATTA! heee :D

Hehe, chibi Kira and Flay : the guests for this time lol. XD

I felt so guilty to make my beloved Yzak and Dearka the 'bullies' here ;A; XD

I really really hope you like it :')

Please please please review! That's the only way I'll know what you think of the story! I really really appreciate it! Reviews always make my day and motivate me! :D

I am thrilled to know what is your fav lines, or scenes in all my fics :D That would be really great for me to enhance my writing skills!

I have been meaning to ask, does any of you ever get to watch the 'Honoo no Tobira' AMC? I heard it's also an Asucaga AMC right? T-T

I would love to take this chance to thank every each of you who reads all my fics T-T Seriously, thanks so much, I really really appreciate it! T-T All the alerts, favs, and reviews, made me so happy! T-T You guys are so nice! May god bless all of you! I did make a point to reply to each review, but to unregistered user, im so terribly sorry since I couldn't thank you by PM ;A; Thanks thanks thanks!

AND! Since I love Asucaga too much, I made a wallpaper of them. And I would love to share it with you readers. If you want, of course, just PM me and ill give you the link! :)

Love,

hira-nera.


End file.
